


Ms. Okumura Will See You Now

by OneTrillionHearts



Series: Fifty Shades of Pink [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Because fuck E L James and her shitty relationship garbage, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, CRACK BULLSHIT, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack is whack, F/F, FSOG Parody, FSOG Rewrite, FSOG universe AU, Fifty Shades of Grey Bashing, Fifty Shades of Grey Parody, Fifty Shades of Grey References, Fifty Shades of Pink, Fluff and Crack, Interview, Let us EMBRACE the idea of Haru being a better CEO than Grey, Professionalism, Rewrite, Scene Rewrite, Self Insert, Self Insert OC - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, crackfic, gay as fuck, interview scene, might become one, not meant to be a series, self insert ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrillionHearts/pseuds/OneTrillionHearts
Summary: Awkward, intelligent, and painfully gay. The young English lit. major Junko Hisayo stumbles over her words and into both the office and heart of rich food company CEO Haru Okumura during one fateful interview.Alternative Title: Fifty Shades of PinkThe literal Word Document name I used for this: How to eviscerate E. L. James with little more than a script and some gay energy.





	Ms. Okumura Will See You Now

I waited anxiously as the elevator stopped, tapping my foot and bouncing a little in place as it pinged at the penthouse floor. I was filling in for my friend Makoto. The poor, studious, valedictorian-to-be had fallen victim to flu season, despite her best efforts to stave off sickness with the endless consumption of immune system teas. I had a free day, so I volunteered to show up to interview the subject of Makoto's article: some rich kid running her dad's food company.

It didn't sound too notable at first, even a little boring, but what little research I did with the few days I had to prepare brought a couple things to my attention: she was bringing the company, called "Okumura Foods", back into the light of the market in some reverse Glass Cliff situation. Apparently, her dad was into some shady business before she took over, and whatever Ms. Okumura had done was leagues more diplomatic than anything her father had done in his entire career. That, and based on the press pictures that were out there, Ms. Okumura was... pretty cute. I can't lie about that. Kind-looking, big brown eyes, fluffy auburn hair and the sweetest smile...

But I definitely wasn't smitten. It was just... casual admiration. Yup.

I stepped out of the elevator and was quickly greeted by a woman with a tight, professional stance. She asked me, "May I take your coat, Miss Niijima?"

Caught a little off guard, I nearly corrected her, but left it to the side – it wasn't terribly important to tell her who I was, I guessed. Makoto and I were effectively going to do the same thing anyways, "Ah, yes, thank you."

It was awkward to me, probably because I wasn't used to people like receptionists or secretaries or bodyguards. I could only hope that didn't translate through my posture as I took off my faux-leather jacket and handed it to the woman. A short few minutes later, another receptionist approached me, "Miss Okumura will see you now."

Well, that didn't take long. Wordlessly, I got up from the waiting area and bowed my head, my body dipping along with it in the slightest, in acknowledgement. At that, an equally official-looking man came up to me and gave me the most pleasant of professional smiles, "This way, please."

Did I mention it was odd to have doting staff around me? Not uncomfortable, just a bit of a weird situation, you know? I felt like I was being led around by a step-by-step system. I guess I just hadn't been to many offices in a while,

"She's right in here." The man said, bowing briefly before leaving me to my own devices.  
I took a deep breath and collected myself, looking over the question page Makoto had given me this morning before I'd left. It felt like I was about to go onstage at a performance in my high school's drama club, but with a lot less shitty makeup and a whole lot more of a pressure to perform well.

"Hello?" was that a particularly good greeting for the start of a professional interview? I wasn't sure. At all. I was an English lit. major, not a journalist like Makoto.

"Oh, Hello! I've been expecting you," Wow... she even sounded cute. Her voice was easily a couple octaves higher than my own, and she looked even prettier in person compared to her press photos. Ms. Okumura approached me and held out her hand, smiling, "Haru Okumura. I take it you're Miss Niijima?"

Oh god. I could feel my composure crumbling already. Junko, you useless fucking lesbian, "Yes, ah, no, I'm, um, I-I'm Junko Hisayo. I'm filling in for Miss Niijima." My hand went out on instinct, and in a brief moment of clarity I gave her a firm handshake.

"You're a journalism student as well, then?" Haru tilted her head quizzically, that gentle smile still there. I tried my hardest to force myself to focus.

"No, English Lit. Makoto's my roommate."

Haru walked over to where I was, adjacent to one of the chairs in front of her desk, "I wish we could have some more time to discuss, but I only have about ten minutes on my hands, so I'll just spare you any further questions and let you get right to it!"

She sat down in the chair she was near, and I took the cue to sit as well, "Okay, you're ready?"

"Whenever you are, Miss Hisayo."

Well, would you look at that! I'm in the hot seat, oh god... Please, Makoto, tell me you gave me some good questions to work with, "Uh, you are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?"

There was something about her composure that made me realize she'd probably heard and answered that question millions of times before, but the smile kept and she thought for a moment before speaking, "My success? I feel it was built with people around me, cheesy as that sounds. Initially it was through the inheritance of my father's company shortly after his passing. But he had a very..." she stopped for a moment, likely considering her choice of words, "particular way of handling the company that not many approved of. I decided to focus more on the humanitarian aspects of corporate business, rather than gains and losses. It led to a higher morale in the workers. The advisors I'd hired after taking the lead role of Okumura Foods were a great help to the success of the company image as well, especially with the charity they'd started with the Okumura name."

I could feel myself grinning. It was an unexpectedly pure and straightforward answer, and her disarming personality was no help. She had a sort of charisma about her that I wouldn't expect from someone in corporate, like I was talking to a friend for some mock interview. Maybe she was just going easy on me. I didn’t hide that I was in over my head all too well,

"About the charity, actually," I started again, eyes flicking to Makoto's question about it, "would you say, as it's been a focus of the company since the charity's inception, that you consider yourself to be a philanthropist?"

"I... guess I'd say yes! The wellness of others is one of my greatest interests. Along with the company charity, I've made personal donations at a number of charity auctions." She replied, and my heart again skipped a beat. Get it together, Junko. I scanned the next question and began bouncing my leg a little, a nervous tic of mine,

"Ah... Do you have any interests outside of work?"

"Oh, I don't get this one very often! Well... I'd like to consider myself a bit of a gardener, an art fan, and interested in a couple of... niche subcultures," Haru said, a small grin on her face, the crackle through of a joyful disposition on a reserved expression. Quickly, she followed up with clarification, "antiques. They carry a certain... charm to them."

"Wow, that's... that's pretty cool, Ms. Okumura." I blurted out, and she smiled a little wider,

"Please, call me Haru, we're barely a few years apart in age, if at all."

"So, um, Haru..." I started—wait... did she just grant me first-name privileges? This is probably a one-time thing I guess—she'd probably forget me; I was a face in the hundreds of people she'd talked to. Not like that was a big deal to me, she was basically a celebrity, this was normal—I'm getting carried away here... "you took on the company at age seventeen... that must've been difficult to handle, initially at least?"

She moved a little in her seat and those bright eyes narrowed in thought, looking off to the side, "I'd definitely say so. It took what felt like forever to fix up Okumura Foods itself, only to finally recover that and have to simultaneously manage to be taken seriously among others as a CEO. You don't typically envision young girls when you think of business.  
But it got better over time. I mean, I'm here!" Haru said, and perked up a moment after, "Oh, I think we have enough time for one more question."

There were quite a few questions left on the list. Makoto was a thorough girl; I could say as much. I panicked, eyes scanning the page, and decided on the shortest question I could see without even reading it, hoping it would be a good way to end my first impression with her, I could only hope—

"Are you gay?" Wait, what the fuck did I just read. What the hell, Makoto?! "S-sorry, I'm just going off of the list I was given, if that's too intrusive then—" I knew only too well how intrusive a question like that could be, especially if she was,

"No, no, don't worry about it," she paused, and I had no clue what she was thinking in that moment, not a single indicator on her pleasant expression, "I... will neither confirm nor deny that statement. My public image isn't dependent on my sex life." A-fucking-men.

Even as I deeply agreed with her, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up. Well, shit.  
Her eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall, and her eyes widened, "Oh, goodness, we're going to have to cut this short, I'm sorry. Did you have any other questions?"

"A-a couple, yeah..."

"Well, if you or Ms. Niijima want to contact me for further inquiry, here." She plucked a card from her desk near a cup of pens, and she handed it to me between two of her lithe and graceful fingers. I took it and nodded, probably a bit too much,

"Ah, yeah, definitely. Thank you so much, Haru."

"It's been wonderful speaking to you, Ms. Hisayo."

"Please, call me Junko." Was this a power move? I think this would be considered a power move. Or flirting. I seriously couldn't tell what the hell I was doing anymore,

"Then it was wonderful to meet you, Junko."

When I left the building, I noticed it was drizzling out. Was it overcast all morning? ... I couldn't remember. I finally acknowledged the heat in my face and the pitter-pattering of my heart, and let go of a breath I was holding. I stood in the rain for a moment, all I could think as I went over what the hell just happened and who I just met, was, Holy shit.

I am so fucking gay for that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my fuckery.  
> I just decided one night that I was going to grab the script to the interview scene in FSOG and then just flex real hard on E. L. James. That explains the quality of the piece amirite???????????
> 
> Anyways I keep thinking of ways to meme on the series so if y'all wanna see more of this parody or Junko & Haru in general, do leave a comment down below. I might actually make some more idk.


End file.
